paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Santa's Little Secret 2012
I don't have the event myself because of a known issue, but why is this 'Santa's Little Secret' category page added? Can't the Christmas page contain this event's info? I mean, from what I read on here the Christmas event is totally different from last year, but that does not mean it can't be called Christmas event is it? CMONYALL (talk) 20:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) i don't know... but we don't know if the event of last year comes after that... ??!! because there is an award to build the ice castle... do you see a sign in the game code? Tobias07 (talk) 21:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) why do you have to spend piastries?? you'll get 90 Paper Angel You need: 50 for the construction and 38 to upgrade = 88 88-90 = 2 left... Tobias07 (talk) 12:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought this 'Santa's secret haven' thingy was part of the cristmas event, but it seems it is a seperate event. I've not looked all too deep into it (drop rates etc), but am hoping the page will be filled by our other contributors. I have been busy this weekend styling all buildings' pages with the same table layout, which is quite a big project actually.CMONYALL (talk) 13:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, site maintenance!! Sounds like loads of fun! If I can help with anything let me know. BTW, are the snowflakes only good for buying gifts for friends? It's all I can find. Radmand (talk) 02:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) i also could help and the snowflakes are only for presents... Tobias07 (talk) That very kind of you. At the moment I think the Santa's Little Secret page need the most work done so it offers all related information in one clear overview. Just like previous events pages. Especially the drop rates, where you get the letters and presents from, and what to do with the snowflakes. CMONYALL (talk) 15:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Does this happen to anyone else, because it happens to me during every event.? I'll use up all my zaps and wait 1 hour and 10 to 14 minutes to log back in and begin zapping with a fresh count of zaps only to find that I've only accumulated 3-7 new zaps. It happens during non event times too, but its frequency of screwing me increases during events. I've already lost about 2:00 hours worth of zaps in my first 8 hour time period. It drives me freakin' crazy! 22:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) This problem most probably occurs because you don't quit the game properly, but just press the 'home' button on your device. You should really exit the game and start it up 75 minutes later. CMONYALL (talk) 23:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) It makes no difference how I exit the game. Just hitting the home button or doing as prescribed on the GI support site using task manager, it still shorts me. It just happened again, in fact, after shutting down using the "support site way". I should have had a full complement of 25 energy zaps starting a new 8 hour round. Instead I'm starting with only 5. What usually happens, but not always happens, is the timer will disappear and then all energy accumulation stops. It even happen while I'm in the game. Suddenly the timer is just gone. If I'm lucky, it continues to countdown without being visible and then reappears after it's reached 0, but that rarely happens. Exiting the game and rebooting the phone don't always reactivate it either. I've just chalked it up to one more way the developers are trying to extract money from me. 23:08, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I used to have the same problem and thought it was the program. If you have a "back arrow" on your phone, like mine, you need ot press it to exit. The phone should ask the question, "Are you sure you want to exit? Yes / No" and force you to answer the question. If you are not seeing that then you are not truely "exiting" the game. You are basically putting it in standby or background mode. Once I started truely exiting the game, I no longer had a problem with the zap timer or bar. I even put a note about that on the Energy Zaps and Batteries page. I know it's a pain, but it makes the program save and exits gracefully. Radmand (talk) 03:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks RM, I'll try that. 06:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Radmand! I hadn't checked the energy/battery page so I missed your advice. I appreciate the tip! I hate this event now... In the morning i accidentally reload my energy with piastres... 3 times... (2 times acceidently and 1time from rage) but also get the middle present... now i had 200 letters and recieved the little present!! i was so near to finish the event.. but now it's impossible...because of this..Tobias07 (talk) 17:06, December 22, 2012 (UTC)